callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy is an elimination-based game mode that has been featured throughout the Call of Duty series. A one-sided game mode, the goal is for an attacking side to either eliminate the defending team or detonate either one of two bomb sites. Players only get one life per round, with most versions of the mode going to a best-of-seven rounds (first to 4 round wins). There is an intermission/half when the 2-3 rounds are won/lost. The mode is popular mainly due to its high XP potential; kills in Search and Destroy are typically worth five times that of in Team Deathmatch (50 points in Call of Duty 4 and 500 in Modern Warfare 2') (1000 points for a headshot) and Black Ops. On the contrary, the fact that players do not respawn until the next round could lead to long waits to play again, especially should the player die early into the round (particularly the result of random grenades thrown across the map at the beginning). Due to its high XP potential per game, S&D is played by players of pretty much any skill level. Newer players and prestige grinders will usually come in S&D lobbies to level up fast, while more experienced usually come to get easy kills on the newer players. A Hardcore version has also been featured in all games Call of Duty 4 and onwards. Rules ''Call of Duty'' and United Offensive *5 seconds to plant *60 second fuse *6 second defuse *First to win 4 rounds wins the match *Respawning is off ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, [[World at War|''World at War]] , Modern Warfare 2, and Black Ops . *5-second arm time for bomb *45-second fuse *5.1 defuse time *First team to win 4 rounds wins the match *150-second (2:30) time limit (CoD4 and MW2) *Respawning is off These settings can all be changed in private matches. Objective At the beginning of a round one team is assigned as the attacking team while the other is assigned as the defending team. There is a bomb located close to where the attacking team spawns, which can only be carried by one player at a time. The bomb is dropped on the ground when the player carrying it is killed. The timer starts ticking as soon the round begins. The team that wins four rounds (or seven rounds in Call of Duty and United Offensive) first win the game. After the first two rounds the two teams switch roles for another two rounds. If subsequent round(s) becomes necessary the two teams alternate roles for each round. In Call of Duty Modern Warfare, World at War, Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops ''after the first three rounds, the two teams switch roles, and is termed as "Halftime". If both teams are tied at 3 wins each (meaning, the second three rounds have passed), an "Overtime" will be called, the tie-breaker round. Teams may or may not switch roles during Overtime, depending on which team has more kills. The team with more kills defending. '''Attacking team' Eliminate all enemies, or destroy an objective. Plant the bomb on one of two objectives, indicated by an A or B, then defend it until there is not enough time to defuse it. Note that the bomb can kill any nearby enemies, and the person who planted it. In the Hardcore Ricochet mode if a teammate is within the kill-radius of the explosion, and the player who planted is still living, if the bomb explodes it will kill the planter. If a player is able to plant the bomb at the last seconds of the given time limit, time is extended depending on the fuse time of the bomb (since the defending team has to defuse the bomb). Defending team Eliminate all enemies, let time run out, or defuse a planted bomb. Remember that it takes 5 s econds to defuse the bomb on stock settings. Even if all enemies are eliminated after the bomb is armed, the attackers can still win the round if the bomb explodes. Victory is achieved as soon as the bomb is defused regardless of how many attackers are still alive. Defusing the bomb is very loud, and can be heard from quite a distance. If no bomb sites are destroyed, the defending team wins if the time limit is reached regardless of how many defenders versus attackers are left alive. The defending team can also win if neither sites are bomb-planted within the time limit, and at least one defender is still alive. Experience ''Call of Duty 4'' and Call of Duty: World at War *50 XP per kill *25 XP per assist *100 XP per kill while in Last Stand (CoD4 Perk) / Second Chance (WaW Perk) *100 XP for defusing/planting the bomb ''Modern Warfare 2'' *500 XP per kill *200 XP per assist *1000 XP for a Headshot *1000 XP for a kill in Last Stand/Final Stand *1000 XP for planting/defusing Bomb (Saboteur and Hero, respectively) *400 XP per Riot Shield assist (Crowd Control: enemy shoots the player currently holding a Riot Shield and gets killed by the player's teammate) *If the bomb explodes and kills an enemy, it counts as a normal kill. (500XP) *Search and Destroy Victor I unlocks "Destroyer" title. *Search and Destroy Victor II unlocks "Explosive Ordinance" title. *Search and Destroy Victor III unlocks "Smiling Bomb" Emblem. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *500 XP per kill *250 XP for assist *1000 XP per headshot *500 XP for planting/defusing bombs (Saboteur and Hero medals) *100 XP for killing an enemy defusing the bomb *500 XP for exploding the bomb Tips: *Since enemies and friendlies won't respawn until next round,it is advised to move cautiously, with your teammates, as going alone will often result team's defeat. *Perks including Hacker, Bomb Squad, and SitRep are extremly useful since enemy will be usually placing claymores, C4 or bouncing betties near targets, what can result instant death and team's defeat, since they won't respawn. This perk is much more helpful in Call of Duty World at War, since bouncing betties are very hard to see. *On this gamemode, using perks Bandolier or Last Stand is''' not advised because:player has only one life given per round,and since this isn't popular gamemode and there won't be many players,amunition will be the least problem.Also,going into Last Stand wouldn't be beneficial,as it really means Last Stand and you'll have to wait until next round. *When going for the bomb,it is best not to go alone as enemies will probably get there too and kill you, so it is advised to have at least 1 or 2 teammates with you. *Use claymores and C4 to protect your targets, as they are really helpful in this gamemode. *Using a sniper is rather useless and dangerous here,as you won't get many kills and can be easily killed. *UAV Recon can be really helpful as knowing enemy's position in this gamemode is huge advantage. *This gamemode is advised to play on medium-large maps. *Remember that after planting a bomb onto enemy's target, it is crucial to stay there and protect it, as enemies will be able to easily defuse it if no one's there. Also don't be afraid do die in this case as kills players have made don't count, but the number of rounds team wins.﻿ Glitches *A glitch that can occur in Modern Warfare 2 is when the player is planting the bomb, and a stun grenade goes off nearby, the player will have planted the bomb and yet still be "planting it". Though the player is able to walk about, the player is unable to use their weapons. *In Call of Duty 4 and World at War, by holding left bumper (LB) for XBox 360 or L1 for PS3 while interacting with the bomb, the player will instantly throw a C4/satchel charge immediately after the bomb has been planted or defused. However, this C4 cannot be detonated or shot, causing many players to label it a "fake C4/satchel charge". *A glitch similar to the stun grenade one can be achieved in Modern Warfare 2 when any equipment, besides the throwing knife, is used immediately after defusing or planting the bomb. It will cause the planter/defuser to walk while arming or disarming the bomb, until the change weapons button is used. This will have no effect on the bomb's position. *In Modern Warfare 2, when planting the bomb the player can lay a claymore and the bomb still continues to plant. *In Modern Warfare 2, if after planting the bomb the player immediately puts a claymore down the player will pick the bomb up again resulting in the player moving slower and being unable to use their weapons until the bomb is dropped. *A very awkward glitch in ''Modern Warfare 2 ''is when, if the player is still running away with the briefcase in his hand after planting (see above), the player may sometimes hit enemies with it, resulting in a knife kill. Last man standing quotes ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *'''Spetsnaz **"Comrade, get it done, you are the only one left!" **"It is all up to you now, comrade! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, comrade! It is all up to you!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'Marine Recon' **"Marine! You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"Alright, Marine, it's up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, Marine! You're the only one left!" **"Get to it, Marine! You're all that's left!" **"It's up to you now, Marine! We're counting on you!" *'OpFor' **"Soldier, get it done, you are all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, soldier! Finish the mission!" **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"Finish the mission, soldier! It's all up to you now!" **"Complete the mission! You are our last chance!" *'SAS' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, mate! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're the only one left! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" Call of Duty: World at War *'Red Army '- "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" *'Marine Raiders '- "Don't give up!" *'Wehrmacht - '"Don't give up!" *'Imperial Army - '"No retreat, no surrender!" Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 : Note: Last man standing quotes in Modern Warfare 2 follow the same script, and the only difference being punctuation between the multiplayer announcers. *'Army Rangers' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Spetsnaz' **"You're the last one, Complete the mission." **"It's all up to you now, Finish the mission." **"Complete the mission, you're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you." *'OpFor' **"You are the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It is all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You are the only one left!" **"You're all that is left!" **"It is all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Militia' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Task Force 141' **"You're the last one! Complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now! Finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission, you're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now! We're counting on you!" *'Navy SEALs' **"You're the last one, complete the mission!" **"It's all up to you now, finish the mission!" **"Complete the mission! You're the only one left!" **"You're all that's left!" **"It's all up to you now, we're counting on you!" Gallery Bomb_Plant_SnD_5.jpg|The bomb used in S&D in Call of Duty: World at War S&d.jpg|The bomb used in S&D in Call of Duty: Black Ops. mw2bomb.JPG|The Bomb being planted in Modern Warfare 2 and the bomb in Call of Duty 4. SearchnDestroyBombs.jpg|The bombs used in Search and Destroy in Call of Duty 4. BO-SnD.png|Black Ops Game Mode Picture Trivia ''Call of Duty'' and United Offensive The bomb does 2000-1000 damage over a range of 500in. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The crates that the bomb needs to be planted on seem to contain FIM-92 Stingers. The same thing goes with Sabotage. *The phone used to detonate bomb is VR phone (can be seen on poster), which is based off modified Motorola SLVR L7e. The briefcase also seems to contain pipebombs. This kind of explosive wouldn't be used by more advanced factions such as Marines or SAS, but every faction uses the same bomb Call of Duty: World at War *The target looks like the supply drop which contains satchel charges in "Blowtorch and Corkscrew". *The Bomb looks like the one used in Call of Duty 3 in the mission "Night Drop" to destroy the German 88's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Defusing and planting the bomb shows the player repeatedly hitting the 2 and 3 keys. After planting the bomb, the player tosses it on the ground. Also after defusing the bomb, the player taps the case twice and keeps it. *In Modern Warfare 2, when the bomb is being defused the case can be heard opening at the beginning of the defusing. This is a good tactic since the player can just use his ears and not be in a position where he constantly looks at the bomb. *The bomb sites bear the Shadow Company insignia. *It takes 5.455 seconds from start to finish to plant or defuse the bomb ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *When planting and defusing the bomb, the player presses the 1 button twice, and then the 5 button once. This number sequence is a reference to Element 115. *Rather than solely conventional explosives featured in other games, the briefcase contains both a bomb and two chemical agents which mix to make Nova 6. The briefcase also contains a radio which is tuned to 92.9 kHz or 93.0 kHz. Miscellaneous *This mode becomes very popular on double XP week(end)s. *The game mode is very popular because of the seriousness taken by everyone given only one life and much XP can be earned. *Sometimes players will hide and stay alive until most of their team is dead. This way, the dead teammates will be forced to spectate them while they can show off moves, or play using a terrible strategy, sometimes to provoke a response from spectators. *Many people use the C4 Glitch, planting the C4 on the Bomb Crate after the bomb has been planted. It is very easy to do and widely known among Search and Destroy players. *If player lives are set to infinite, the players will always spawn within their team's designated spawn points. *The player respawns when playing this mode solo. *If the player dies with the bomb by falling to inaccessible zone, the bomb will appear at its original position. es:Busca y Destruye